1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to vehicle seat assemblies having an easy entry function wherein the seat back can be adjusted through a comfort range, and wherein after the easy entry function is performed, the seat back can be returned to the position that the seat back occupied immediately prior to actuation of the easy entry function.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat assembly capable of performing an easy entry function is disclosed herein. Examples of vehicle seat assemblies capable of performing easy entry functions are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 7,097,250; 6,513,868; 5,899,532; 5,855,349; and 5,100,092.